


Think Just the Same

by the_me09



Series: Devil Caught My Eye [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Slightly dubious consent, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “What do you mean, it’s my turn?” Peter asks. He glances behind him and Beck is right there.“Beck has fucked me, and you’ve fucked me,” MJ says, and Peter can barely think past his boner. MJ saying fuck has him all twisted up. “And you’ve fucked Beck, but he hasn’t fucked you yet.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Devil Caught My Eye [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Think Just the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Thirty - Threesome

“What do you mean, it’s my turn?” Peter asks. He glances behind him and Beck is right there. 

“Beck has fucked me, and you’ve fucked me,” MJ says, and Peter can barely think past his boner. MJ saying fuck has him all twisted up. “And you’ve fucked Beck, but he hasn’t fucked you yet.”

Peter blinks at her. “He- what?” 

“Don’t you want to know what it’s like?” Beck murmurs, his chest pressed to Peter’s back, his hands sliding down Peter’s stomach to his cock. He can feel the hot line of Beck’s cock against his back. Beck strokes him once, and then just holds his cock. Peter whimpers, leaning back, trying to thrust into Beck’s fist, but he tightens his hand, makes it painful. 

“He’s alright,” MJ says with a shrug and a half smile. “C’mon, Peter. It’ll be fun. I want to watch this time.” 

“I- I guess? Oh fuck,” Peter hisses when Beck strokes him, curves his palm around the head of his cock and rubs. It’s so good it burns, almost hurts. 

“Lube?” Beck holds out his hand to MJ. She passes him a bottle. Shit, okay, they’re really doing this. Like, really, he’s going to let Beck fuck him. 

Beck pushes between Peter’s shoulder blades, shoving him down against MJ’s chest. MJ laughs and runs her fingers through his hair. He feels like he’s entered some alternate reality. 

“Hey, are you sure about this?” MJ says quietly. “I’m not gonna pressure you into something you’re not ready for.” 

Peter’s mind is spinning. If he wanted to stop Beck he could in a second. He looks at MJ, holding himself up, arms on either side of her. She’s got that dusky flush to her cheeks she gets when she’s really turned on, or really embarrassed. Does he want this, or is he just doing what they want? MJ strokes his cheek, watching him carefully. 

Then Beck pushes a finger into him and Peter jerks, smacking his forehead against MJ’s. 

“Ow,” they both say at the same time. MJ rubs her forehead, and then snorts a soft laugh. Peter giggles, hysteria rising from the wildness of the situation. There’s a finger in his ass and he just bumped his head against MJ’s. So sexy. 

Beck snorts and pushes at the back of Peter’s neck. “It’s safer if you rest your head somewhere.” 

Peter rests his cheek against MJ’s shoulder, covering her body, ass in the air. Heat floods his cheeks. This is crazy, why is he letting this happen? He’s had sex dreams about having sex with a guy, but he never thought the guy would be Beck. 

MJ runs a hand over his back, watching over his shoulder as Beck fingers him open. A second finger enters him, and it just feels sort of weird. If he thinks about it too much he’s going to psych himself out. 

“Wow,” MJ says softly. “You have such a nice ass, Peter.” 

Peter hides his face in her neck, laughing nervously. “Uh, thanks?” 

“Seriously,” Beck says. “It’s a great ass, honey.” 

Beck does something with his fingers and sparks shoot up Peter’s spine. He jerks, his cock skimming over MJ’s stomach, fuck, his body feels out of control, can’t stop thrusting his hips, pushing back and forward, overwhelmed by the sensations crashing over him. 

“Don’t you dare come yet,” Beck growls, pulling his fingers out. Peter whimpers, feeling open, empty. 

MJ’s hand circles the base of Peter’s dick and she squeezes until the urge to come fades. He closes his eyes, holding tight to her. 

“You look so hot like this,” MJ whispers. Peter shivers, kisses her neck, still too overwhelmed for words. 

He feels something hot and blunt at his hole, his mind having trouble making sense of what’s happening until it’s pushing into him, wide, relentless. It’s like Beck is splitting him open, it burns, and he would never say it out loud, but it’s too big. Peter whimpers, trying to shuffle forward on his knees, away from Beck, but MJ is there, and Beck keeps sliding in, until his balls are pressed to Peter’s ass. 

MJ’s hand skims over his back, she leans up a little, fingers trailing over Peter’s ass and then down, touching the stretched skin around his hole. He sucks in a breath, trembling, and he hears Beck groan, feels the way MJ’s moved her hand to circle Beck’s cock. Peter is going to lose his mind. 

“How do you want Beck to fuck you, Peter?” MJ asks, breathless. All he can do is groan in response. MJ giggles beneath him. “How do you want to fuck him?” 

“I’m going to fuck him so hard he won’t want to sit down tomorrow,” Beck says, his voice low and silky. Peter sucks in a shaky breath. “Don’t let him come until you’re ready, MJ.” He feels her nodding. 

Beck presses into him deeper, lying over Peter’s back, and the wet sounds of kissing makes him turn his head. He can see just enough from his position, Beck and MJ making out over him. Fuck, why is that so hot? Beck’s dick is  _ inside  _ him, and he’s kissing MJ. Peter shudders, clenches around Beck, and he feels the rumble of Beck’s groan against his back. 

MJ lies back, turns her head and catches Peter’s lips, kissing him hungry and slow. He kisses back deeply, gasping for breath. He breaks the kiss, crying out when Beck pulls out entirely and then shoves back into him. Beck’s fingers dig into his hips, and that somehow makes it better. 

Peter moans with each thrust, clinging to MJ as Beck fucks him. Beck’s as good as his word, shoving in hard, pulling Peter back into each thrust. He keens, overwhelmed, pinned in place between Beck and MJ. He sets his teeth into MJ’s shoulder, and when Beck hits his sweet spot he jerks forward, biting down. MJ moans, her hand squeezing him again. 

It’s too much, all of it, he feels like he’s floating, disconnected from his body. He’s just here to be used. His chest is sliding against MJ’s, sweat slick, their nipples brushing against each other, sending jolts of pleasure through him. MJ moans, shifts slightly to spread her legs wider. 

“I’m going to put you inside me, Peter, okay?” MJ says, wiggling around under him. “You can fuck me, while Beck fucks you, and then I’ll let you come.”

Peter nods, desperate, yes, fuck, that sounds so hot, he wants to come. He thinks he babbles that out loud from the way MJ and Beck both laugh. 

“I told you,” Beck says, smug. What did he tell MJ? Peter frowns, but he can’t think. Can’t do anything, his muscles all shaky. 

Beck grinds into Peter, pausing in his rhythm so MJ can get Peter in place. He gasps, squeezes his eyes shut as Beck bears down on him, pushing his cock into MJ’s pussy. She’s so tight, and wet, oh god, and Beck fucked her earlier, why is that so hot? Peter can feel his heartbeat in his dick, and he wonders if MJ can feel it too. 

They stay like that for a moment, the three of them connected, and then Beck slides out, pauses, and impales Peter, shoving him down into MJ. He and MJ both moan. Peter doesn’t know how long Beck fucks them like that, sort of fucking them both at the same time, Peter is just a conduit. MJ gets her hand between them, playing with her clit, and when she squeezes tighter around his dick, making soft whimpering noises he knows he can’t last another minute. 

“Fuck, please,  _ please _ , I- I need-  _ fuck _ ,” Peter gasps, his orgasm slamming into him. His stomach tightens and he jerks his hips, cock pulsing, his whole body pulsing with pleasure. 

Beck groans, leans over to kiss MJ, and then he kisses Peter, sloppy and open mouthed, and MJ has to be right there watching. Peter blinks open his eyes, realizes his lashes are wet, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. 

They collapse half on top of MJ, but she doesn’t seem to mind, just hums and wraps one arm around Peter and one around Beck. He curls into her, eyes open, but unseeing. His mind is completely blank. Slowly, he becomes aware of his body, his surroundings; the way his ass aches, the slick, sticky feeling of something sliding out of him - oh god that’s Beck’s come - and the way his dick is still half hard. MJ shifts a little, spreading her legs, her knee bumping his side. 

He realizes Beck has pulled away, is sitting back, staring at something with that same dark hunger as before. Peter turns his head, and in a flash he realizes Beck is staring at MJ’s pussy, and with a gut-clenching horror Peter realizes he came inside MJ. He didn’t even think about it; he was so desperate, so turned on. Fuck. 

“MJ, I’m so sorry,” Peter babbles, sitting up. He can see the white mess bubbling out of her from the corner of his eye. 

MJ grins. “It’s fine, this is what I wanted.” She strokes a hand down his side. “Besides, I think it’s Beck’s turn to clean me out.” 

Beck groans, leans down and nips at the inside of MJ’s thigh. “You are a filthy minded girl,” Beck says. 

MJ seems to preen under the attention, and then her eyes slide to Peter, cat-like. “I can clean you out Peter, if you want?” 

“What?” He blinks at her, feeling stupid and dazed. 

“Do you want him to sit on your face?” Beck asks, a note of incredulity in his voice. 

“Yeah, that sounds great, way better than human centipeding it,” MJ says enthusiastically. Peter looks between them. 

“Straddle her face, honey, and she’ll eat you out,” Beck says, biting at MJ’s thigh. She moans and then nods. 

“C’mon, Peter,” she whines, like he’s taking something away from her, or being mean by not riding her face. What the hell is his life?

“He gets sort of stupid during sex, doesn’t he?” Beck asks MJ. “Or did I just break him?” 

“Excuse me, he came inside me, maybe my pussy broke him,” MJ says with a grin. 

This is the most surreal conversation Peter has ever heard. More surreal and impossible than when Tony Stark showed up at his apartment out of nowhere and invited him to a superhero fight. 

Beck shakes his head. “He’s definitely cock-stupid right now, I can tell.” 

“Yeah, okay, your ego can tell,” MJ shoots back. “Shouldn’t your mouth be busy elsewhere?” She raises an eyebrow. 

One side of Beck’s mouth curves up, and he settles between MJ’s legs on the bed, buries his face in her pussy. Peter stares, already half hard again. MJ moans, grips his wrist, and tugs. 

“Peter, please, it’s only fair,” MJ gives him a pleading look. 

He lets her guide him into place, his knees on the bed by her shoulder, straddling her face. Her breath is hot and damp, and her tongue wiggles against him, inside him. Peter whimpers, and has the perfect view of Beck licking MJ’s clit, sucking on it, and making wet slurping sounds. Peter didn’t know having a tongue in his ass could feel so good, but the way MJ moves it, teases his taint and the back of his balls, thrusting her tongue up into him, is driving him crazy. He can feel each moan and whimper as Beck brings her closer to climax. 

Peter comes at the same time as MJ, jerking his cock. When she shudders, moaning loud and broken, he tips over, so she can breathe, coming on her stomach. And then he’s right there, staring at Beck’s mouth pressed to her. Beck tilts his head up, grabs Peter’s hair, and kisses him hard. He moans into Beck’s mouth, feels the scratch of his beard, feels how it’s wet from MJ. Oh god, and he can taste himself on Beck’s tongue. 

Beck kneels up, and his cock is still hard, precome beading at the tip. He rubs against MJ and she jerks, shudders beneath Peter. Peter’s panting, dazed, and maybe he is cock-stupid, or dumb after sex, or whatever they said earlier because he doesn’t understand why Beck is tugging his hair, until his mouth is around Beck’s cock, his chin hitting MJ’s pelvis. He sucks dazedly, but Beck just seems to use his face, thrusting in and out. His cock hits the back of Peter’s throat and he gags, but Beck just thrusts shallowly until Peter’s mouth is flooded. He coughs, surprised, dripping come onto MJ. 

There’s only silence in Peter’s brain. He’s vaguely aware of Beck pushing him to the side, rearranging his limbs so he’s curled around MJ, and Beck is curled around him. It’s warm and sticky, and he can tell that Beck is talking, but has no idea what he’s saying. 

MJ strokes his hair, turning so she can press against him, chest to chest. “That was amazing, Peter,” MJ whispers. 

They definitely need to talk about this, about having Beck in bed with them, and what it all means, but Peter’s brain isn’t working, and it’s nice to be cuddled on both sides. He didn’t expect Beck to be the kind of person who cuddles. MJ kisses the corner of his mouth. 

They can talk later, he decides. 


End file.
